


Dammit not again

by French_Toast_XD



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And it gets to her at the worst times, F/F, Maggie has a thing for Alex's glasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Toast_XD/pseuds/French_Toast_XD
Summary: Maggie just can't seem to keep her hands off of Alex WITHOUT the glasses, now, she doesn't know what self control is





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling errors in advance :)  
> I'll just be posting these for fun

Alex and Maggie sit in bed, Alex reading a book, Maggie watching TV

"Damn contacts" Alex scoffed and got out of the bed and went into the bathroom

Maggie just looked over, then back to the TV

"You okay babe?" Maggie asked

"Yeah I'm good, my contacts are just being a pain in the ass, I'm just gonna take them out" Alex answered from the bathroom

"Okay" Maggie turned up the TV

Alex walked out and opened the drawer and grabbed her Ray-bans

"Okay that's better" Alex sighed and got back in the bed

Maggie looked up and saw the glasses and suddenly her mouth became dry

"I'm gonna go......um grab....um......I'm gonna go get.....uh...water" Maggie jumped out of the bed and nearly trips walking towards the kitchen

"Uh.....Mags?" Alex yelled towards the kitchen

"I'm good" Maggie called back


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun ;)

Maggie stretched her arms and sat up, Alex was laying on her stomach face towards, Maggie still asleep

She looked over to her girlfriend and OF FUCKING COURSE SHE FELL ASLEEP IN HER GODDAMN GLASSES

Maggie's self control was in pieces

"I tried babe, but it's like you're doing this on purpose, ugh those damn glasses"

She put her hand on top of the cover at the small of Alex's back

"Nope, I'm not....." Maggie wispered

"Maybe"

"No no no have some restraint Maggie" Maggie thought to herself

"Dammit" Maggie rolled over and straddled Alex's butt

She pulled the blankets down to the small of Alex's back and put her hands under her shirt and felt the skin underneath

Maggie lifted her shirt and started kissing down her spine

Alex shivered in her sleep and Maggie smiled

"Alex I'm gonna need you to wake up for juuuuuuust a sec, or maybe a little longer"

Maggie kissed down her back again

"Or don't, your choice babe" Maggie laughed and pulled the blankets down Alex's legs

Maggie rubbed her hands up and down Alex's back, she laid on top of Alex, put her knee between her legs, and wrapped her arm under Alex's shoulders and the other hand slowly creeped down her body

Maggie reached her hand in front of Alex's hips and dipped her hand below her waistband and into her underwear, she pushed down until her hand found Alex's folds and started to slowly rub her clit

Alex's hips subconsciously bucked up into Maggie's front and Maggie kissed her cheek and started to rub faster

"Maggie what are y-" Alex was cut off by the orgasm that ripped through her body

Alex turned her head and screamed into the pillow, almost hitting Maggie in the face, it was nearly impossible for Alex to move (Maggie had made sure of that) so her right hand gripped at the sheet on the side of her thigh

Maggie slowed down her pace and pulled her hand out, once Alex came down and was calm

Maggie rolled off of Alex, laid next to her, looked to her left, and found that Alex still had her face in pillow

"Babe?" Maggie laughed

"Yes Margaret" Alex laughed into the pillow and Maggie punched her

"Don't call me that Alexandra" Maggie poked Alex's side

They sat there for a second

"You gonna come up for air or what?" Maggie asked

"Nope" Alex muttered into the pillow

Maggie sat up on her elbow and combed her hands through Alex's hair

"Please?" Maggie wispered

Alex turned her head towards Maggie, and Maggie scrambled to get the glasses off her face and put them on the dresser, then turned back to Alex

"OK" Maggie sighed

"Hi" Maggie said

"Hi Mags" Alex said tiredly and smiled

Maggie pecked her on the lips then jumped out of the bed

"I'm going to take a shower care to join?" Maggie asked over her shoulder as she started to take off her clothes

Alex jumped pretty fast out of bed for a someone who is "not" a morning person

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update more often

Alex walked into her and Maggie's apartment and walked straight to the couch

She sat down and put her feet up on the coffee table, looking at the clock on the wall "ugh, Maggie won't be home for another 2 hours" Alex took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes

She put them back on and walked over to the TV to pick up a remote

Her eyes drifted over to Maggie's game controller "She's gonna kill me" she turned around trying to avoid looking at it. She turned back around "but I really wanna play so oh well" Alex picked up the controller and turned on the console 

_____________________________

Maggie walked in the door to find her girlfriend deeply invested in The Last of Us 

She was wearing sweats, had food around her like she had been there for a while, and- those God forsaken glasses propped up on her perfect nose

Maggie walked over and put her hands on her shoulders causing Alex to jump, falling off the couch

"Maggie! You scared the life out of me! You're home early!"

"That was the point Danvers" Maggie walked around the couch and sat down "Why are you on my game?" Maggie pointed at the TV and tilted her head at Alex

"I was bored Ok, sorry. I know the game is off limits but damn! Did you have to try and kill me because of it?" Alex put her hand on her chest 

"Alex get up." Maggie laughed stretching her arm out to her over dramatic girlfriend. She just crossed her arms over her chest

"Are you pouting Alex?" Maggie threw her head back and laughed "Oh my god! My girlfriend - who is in her 20's - is honest to God pouting right now" 

Alex stood up in front of Maggie "ha ha very funny" Alex started to walk off and Maggie grabbed her wrist 

"Come on babe it was a joke" Maggie was still laughing "come here" 

Alex just looked down at Maggie 

"Come here babe, stop being over the top" She pulled Alex's arm causing her to fall in her lap Maggie turned her sideways and rested her forehead on her shoulder

"You're not really mad are you?" She kissed Alex's shoulder 

"No"

"Liar"

"Maybe a little"

"I knew it"

"I don't like being scared Mags, you know that" Alex sat on the couch and put her legs in Maggie's lap 

"I know.....that's why I did it" Maggie put her hand on Alex's calf and squeezed 

"Do you always have to be so smug" Alex laughed 

"Yup"

"Why?"

"Excuse me Danvers! Are you asking me to change" Maggie gasped "I can't believe the psychological abuse i'm put through in this relationship"

Alex rolled her "Well.....I can always leave"  Alex shrugged 

"Wow. Alex Danvers. Girlfriend of the year" Maggie clapped

"Are you done" Alex said monotonously 

Maggie laughed as she looked over at Alex.....she was still wearing them......damn.........glasses

Maggie moved Alex's leg's and stood up pulling on Alex's legs so she was laying down

"Maggie what are you do-" Maggie straddled Alex's hips "oh" 

"You know what?" Maggie move down Alex's body and straddled her thigh lining her up to Alex's core

"Maggie why are you so damn horny all the time" Alex laughed but it quickly turned into a moan when Maggie rolled her hips forward

"What was that Danvers? I can always leave" Maggie shrugged and stopped moving her hips

"Really" Alex cut her eyes at Maggie 

Maggie leaned down next to Alex's ear "beg me" she bit her earlobe and Alex shivered 

"Maggie" Alex whined as she move her hips down

"ah ah ah" Maggie held Alex's hips in place "beg me or I leave"

Alex squinted her eyes "You wouldn't dare"

"You know I would Danvers" Maggie rolled her hips again keeping Alex's hips in place again when she stopped 

"Oh God Maggie please" 

"One more time"

"Maggie-"

"Again"

"Please Maggie"

"Well, since you asked soooo nicely why not" Maggie rolled her hips forward into Alex mercilessly holding her hips down 

"Oh my God" Alex groaned as she brought her hands to Maggie's ass and holding on tight

"The things I can get you to do when you're desperate.....damn" Maggie laughed 

"Shut.....up Maggie" Alex closed her eyes and tried to meet Maggie's pace with her hips "and maybe actually let move my hips" Alex said breathlessly 

"I got it" Maggie smirked and picked up her pace causing Alex to scratch down her back "thank God i'm wearing a shirt" Maggie was looking down at Alex, the look of pleasure on Alex's face with those goddamn glasses made her own core throb "God Alex" Maggie moaned

"Oh my God i'm gonna-"

Maggie leaned down and kissed her neck "Cum for me babe" she whispered 

Alex's entire body tensed up and she gripped Maggie's back so hard Maggie thought she would melt into her

"Oh my god" Alex whispered out of breath trying to calm her breathing

Maggie laid in her head in the crook of Alex's neck "that was the hottest thing iv'e ever seen, my underwear are done for" Maggie muffled into Alex's neck

"You and me both, since someone decided that clothes are too hard to take off so...HEY....let's get off like teenagers" she slapped Maggie's butt and she rolled her hips again causing Alex yelp "MAGGIE!"

"What too sensitive for round two?" Maggie lifted her face "cause I think you can go one more"

"I'm not you, with all your......"superhuman" stamina" Alex rolled her eyes and Maggie rolled her hips again

Alex's hands went to Maggie's shoulders "Maggie" Alex warned

"You can do it babe, just one more" Maggie winked

"You're not gonna get off of me are you?"

"You know me so well Danvers" Maggie smiled and started rolling her hips again 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) *none of these characters belong to me*


End file.
